Fresh Baked Meat Buns Part II
by Fenrisulfer
Summary: The feelings between Shi and Zhao have advanced! Does Zhao finally understand what Shi had been hoping for all of these years? Will Zhao return the feelings that were forged when they were younger? Yaoi. Boy x Boy. Sima Shi x Sima Zhao. Rated M for content and language.


A/N: Hey guys! I'm back :3. Wow. It hasn't been that long since I did the last part but MAN a lot of stuff has happened since then. I think I've attempted part 2 at least 5 different times :P. Ok so ANYWAYS I hope you enjoy part 2! I took extra time on this one and I think this might be the best I have wrote so far (Since I've wrote other fanfics before besides what is on this account. But this. THIS story I think is not only my favorite because it's my favorite pair in the entire world, but also because I just took the time on this one and didn't just puke it out in one day like I did with the first part. Thanks to my sis who got me to like the pair.) I really hope you guys enjoy this one more than the first part. Sima Zhao is about 23 years old in this and Sima Shi is about 26. I don't own any of the characters or Dynasty Warriors. This is yaoi so boy x boy so if you don't like don't read. Rated M for content. :3 Thanks for all the comments on the part one! I love you guys ;) Enjoy!

Sima Shi sat in his warm bath with flower petals scattered on top of the water. His head rested on the edge with a cold cloth over his forehead and his eyes closed. His clothes were laid out nicely on his bed and a few towels were folded up next to the bath for when Shi got out.

"This feels so good..." Shi said to himself and lifted his arms out of the tub and took his cloth and flipped it over on his head and sank back down into the warm water.

Shi heard the door to the room slide open and close again, but he didn't bother to look up and see who it is.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Zhao asked as he walked a little closer.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking a bath, Zhao. Please leave so I can relax..." the older brother let out a small breath and tried to relax in his bath. Zhao came closer to the bath and kneeled down next to his brother's face.

"Mind if I join?" Shi's eyes flew open and he looked at Zhao. Of course it was a big bath meant to have more than just one person in it, but it was just a little awkward.

"I don't care. Just don't bother me. I've been up late trying to work on a few things." Shi said and closed his eyes again.

"Like what?" Zhao asked curiously while his face was still inches from his brother's. Shi sighed getting slightly annoyed.

"I still have to write a letter, work on a few maps, come up with plans, and study some more. Why?"

"I was just wondering. So...can I take a bath now?"

"Whatever you want, Zhao."

Sima Zhao stood back up and put his hands behind his head. He looked down at his brother's face and examined it. His hair was slightly wet from the cold cloth on his forehead and his cheeks were a little red from the warm water. Other than that he was having a peaceful moment. Zhao walked over to the bed where Shi's clothes were and he started to undress. He took off his shirt and laid it by his brother's and then slid off his pants and shivered a little at the cold air touching his skin. He walked back over to the bath and sat down on the edge and slipped into the water. He sat across from Shi and put his arms on the edge and just looked over at his brother.

"So...How long have you been in here?"

"A while."

"Oh." Zhao rubbed the back of his head and tried to think of another question to get a conversation going. They didn't normally have conversations with each other anymore. As they got older everything was about "battles this", or "battles that", or "do this for me", or "I need you to do something". Zhao was often out in battle, flirting with Yuanji, or taking a nap. Mostly the last one. Shi took the cloth off of his head and set it aside on the edge of the bath and sat up and looked at Zhao who was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"What? I was just looking at you. Sorry I looked," Zhao said as he looked away.

"Zhao. Come here." Zhao looked back at his older brother who was patting the spot beside him. Sima Zhao slid over beside his brother.

"Yes?" He was starting to wonder what was wrong. He normally wouldn't be this close to his brother. Shi had always tried to stay away from people. He wasn't one to be close to somebody like this.

Sima Shi looked up at his younger brother and examined his appearance. He looked over his eyes, his face, his hair, and skin.

"You really are handsome, Zhao." Zhao blushed slightly at the awkward statement.

"Um...Thank you...?" He was unsure whether his brother was just playing around or being honest. Shi rested his head against Zhao and Zhao took a deep breath. His brother's head was on his shoulder. "Shi? What are you doing?"

"I'm just resting my head, Zhao." Zhao sighed and tried to relax a little. It was hard because Shi was just so damn close to him. He couldn't resist him. Zhao lifted his hand and lifted a lock of Shi's hair into his hands and let it slip through his fingers. It was really soft and he could smell a hint of cherry blossoms and a few other herbs he had used on his hair. Shi smiled softly while Zhao ran his fingers through his hair. It felt really good having somebody running fingers as gentle as his brother's.

"Your hair is really soft..." Zhao said and kept stroking Shi's hair. Shi kept his eyes closed and leaned into his brother's arms more. Zhao blushed a little looking down at his brother who was just so close to him. They hadn't been this close in years.

Sima Shi lifted his head and looked at Sima Zhao.

"You're such a good baby brother...You know that?" Shi said softly and turned so they were facing each other. The biggest thing that concerned Zhao at this point wasn't how close they were, but the expression Shi had on his face. It was an expression he could have sworn he had seen before but he couldn't quite think of the time. Shi's face was full of lust. His eyes gleamed as if they were telling Zhao how much he craved to be touched. They were partly closed while a small smile with partially parted lips waited to lock together with his. Shi put a leg over Zhao's lap and sat on his lap with legs on both sides of Zhao's hips.

Zhao sucked in a breath and looked at the gorgeous man on top of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Shi pressed a finger to his brother's lips and leaned in close.

"Shhh..." Shi removed his finger and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and tangled his fingers into the mess of brown hair. "Just go with it..." He was really close to his lips now. Zhao wanted to kiss them really badly. Shi's head was slightly tilted as he came closer and whispered, "I love you, Zishang." He brushed his lips against his younger brother's. Zhao let out a small breath and his eyes went wide but they slowly closed and he returned the kiss.

It was wrong of them. Both of them knew what they were doing wouldn't go without consequences if they were caught. If anybody ever found out about this, it would bring so much shame upon not only them, but the kingdom as well. They knew their father wouldn't let something like this go without punishment.

Shi pressed his lips more into the kiss and Zhao and Shi's bodies pressed against each other in the water while Shi tightened his hold. Zhao moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shi's waist. Both had their eyes closed and they were crushing their lips into each others' lips. Zhao tilted his head the other way to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth a little and ran his tongue over his older brother's lips. Shi parted his lips and let the hot tongue invade his mouth. He could feel the tongue slipping over every part of his mouth and rubbing against his own tongue, the sides of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, and his teeth. Sima Shi let a soft moan slip through his lips and he held onto Zhao a little tighter.

Zhao pulled back from the kiss with their mouths inches away from each other and a little drool that had collected between their mouths. Shi looked at Zhao and Zhao opened his eyes and looked back.

"I love you... Zishang... Please forgive me for my actions..."

Zhao tightened his hold and nuzzled his brother while resting his head on his older brother's chest. "I love you Ziyuan..." He remembered. When they were younger. He had gone into his brother's room, frightened. They were both young, but Shi knew what he was doing. He knew what he had wanted from Zhao, but Zhao didn't quite understand fully. "I understand now..."

Shi looked at his brother a little concerned. "What do you mean?"

"When we were younger...when I came into your room and...everything happened... before we fell asleep you said you loved me but I wouldn't quite understand until much later. Well...I think I understand now."

"Do you? DO you REALLY understand, Zhao? Do you understand what I have done to you? Violated you in such a manner is unacceptable. If our father ever found out what was going on he would not show mercy to either of us. This is a sin, Zhao. I shouldn't even be touching you in such a manner or even approaching you like this. I shouldn't have even done what I did to you years ago. I was foolish. An imbecile for even thinking of doing something like this to you. Forcing you into acts such as these...It's wrong of me and I know we will be punished for this..." Shi shook his head and pushed Zhao away and stood up out of the water and got out. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself off and wrapped the towel around himself. "I'll just leave...I'm sorry for doing this to you..."

Shi went over to the bed to start getting dressed. Zhao stood up out of the water and grabbed a towel for himself and wrapped it around his waist while he was still dripping wet and went over to the bed. He came up behind Sima Shi and wrapped his arms around his older brother. Shi fell quiet and rested an arm on one of Zhao's.

"Ziyuan... I love you... It's sad to admit this but... I have always loved you. It's sort of awkward because it's all of the sudden-" Zhao was cut off mid-sentence by Shi.

"But you're always flirting and spending time with Yuanji and I know we rarely spend time together as it is but...normally you would stop by to spend a couple minutes with me but you kinda...stopped..." Shi looked down at his clothes on the bed while he still had the towel wrapped around his waist. Zhao sighed softly.

"Yeah, I know I flirt with her a lot but that doesn't stop me from liking you." Shi clenched his jaw a little and turned around and looked up at his brother and snapped a little.

"You're only saying this because of what I was doing. All because I started all of this. I know you want to be with Yuanji-" Zhao leaned down and cut off his brother with a kiss then pulled back. Shi lifted a hand to his lips and stared at him.

"Shi...I've always been around you the most. And I do enjoy spending time with you...Even if most of the time I'm just being lazy, but I do try to pop in once in a while to see what you are doing because I care... I really do love you. Ever since that night...Just my entire thought process about you has been different. I really don't mind any of this, Ziyuan. Because I want it just as much as you do."

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other. Minutes had passed and they only stared into each others' eyes. Zhao finally broke the silence.

"Let me prove to you I've learned what you meant years ago." Shi's eyes went wide a little and a blush crept onto his cheeks. He looked away and bowed his head down so his hair would cover the red blush on his face. Zhao grabbed ahold of Shi's chin and lifted his head up and locked their lips together again. Sima Shi felt a little more passion in the kiss coming from his brother. Zhao parted from the kiss and let go of Shi and grabbed Shi's clothes on the bed and set them aside. Shi sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at his younger brother.

Nothing could describe how Shi was feeling. He had craved all of this for far too long, and now after waiting so many years he was finally able to get what he wanted. Of course he felt regret and shame for letting his own desires get the best of him, but Zhao wanted this as well. Zhao had longed to be like this with his brother, even though he was unsure of the feeling himself. He was unsure about everything, but he understood it well. He did, in fact, like being around his brother and very much so had a desire of his own to be with Shi.

Zhao leaned over Shi and pushed him back onto the bed. At first, it had been his brother who had topped but over the years Zhao had grown much larger than he was and dominated him and Shi hated to admit it but he knew his brother was also much more stronger than he was.

The older brother looked at his sibling who leaned his head down and ran his lips along the bare skin on his neck. Shi let a small moan slip and he tilted his head back and exposed more of his skin for Zhao to do as he pleased with. Zhao ran a hand over his brother's smooth chest and stomach and caressed his sides and nipped a little at the neck. He nipped all along his throat, sending shivers through Shi's body.

"Zishang..." Shi put a hand on Zhao's chest and ran his fingers all over. He wanted to feel every part of Zhao. He brushed his fingers over his nipples. Zhao looked down at Shi who was smiling a little knowing he touched something right. He pressed his thumbs up into the nipples and massaged them. Zhao let out a small breath and decided he had enough.

Zhao wanted more. He needed more. Zhao lifted Shi up further onto the bed so his head rested on the pillows and his body under Zhao. He pinned his older brother's wrists against the sheets while leaning over him.

Shi felt extremely small compared to Zhao. Just having Zhao above him sent him over the edge. His body was already hot and he knew it would only get worse. He wanted to feel more though. He wanted to feel all of the emotions, the touches, everything. He wanted absolutely everything Zhao had to give him.

"Zhao..." Shi looked up at his younger brother. Shi was like a cat in heat. He was really needing to feel Zhao. And Zhao could give it to him. He could show him how it felt to be loved. To be loved by somebody so close. Somebody he knew would never leave him. Being brothers who were always close, even if they were far, helped the love grow quickly. The love blossomed inside both of them like a flower emerging from its slumber during a long winter that had been in wait to show its petals to the world, even though this love was meant to be kept between only them. A flower they must keep hidden from the world. It was delicate. Delicate and precious. If anybody ever found out, the flower that had just blossomed would wilt.

Zhao leaned down after releasing Shi's wrists and ran his lips over Shi's chest and nipped at his collarbone and left marks. Marks that showed Shi was his. And only his. He left suck marks and nips and bites all over his chest, neck, throat, and shoulders. Shi let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers into Zhao's hair and ran the fingers through the silky, brown mess and he softly moaned. Zhao flicked his tongue over Shi's nipple and Shi's breathing hitched a little.

"You liked that?" Zhao asked and flicked his tongue over the nipple again. Shi gasped slightly. It did feel good. Zhao started to nibble at it, give it kisses, and biting it. He sucked at it like he was a baby. A VERY hungry baby. He pulled back and looked at the hard, red nipple. He leaned back down and went back at irritating it while he trailed his other hand up to the opposite nipple and played with it between his fingers. He pinched and swirled and twisted the nipple between his index finger and thumb, making Shi moan softly again. The noises he was making were beautiful. Zhao wanted to hear more, but he knew he had to wait to get the bigger reward. He had to wait to hear more. He didn't want to wait, though.

"More..." Shi whispered. Zhao leaned down next to Shi's ear and whispered.

"Yes, My Lord~" He teased and licked Shi's ear. Shi shivered a little and sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. Zhao ran his lips down Shi's body while leaving a trail of kisses and nips all the way down to his stomach. Shi arched his body up a little. Zhao ran his hands down his brother's legs and lifted one up a little and ran his lips down all the way to the toes. He ran his lips back up and stopped just below the towel. Zhao ran his hand up under the towel. Shi sat up and grabbed Zhao's hand.

"Zishang..." Zhao chuckled and got close to Shi's face.

"I thought you wanted this?"

"I...I do but..." Shi sighed, "Continue." Zhao pushed Shi back against the bed again and moved the towel aside as his own towel slipped from around his waist and fell onto the bed. Both of them were naked now. The only thing keeping them warm now was the heat coming off of both of their bodies. Shi closed his eyes. All of it felt so good. He didn't want any of this to end. He just wanted to be touched even more.

Zhao leaned down and kissed Shi's lips again. Their lips stayed locked together until Zhao began to stimulate between their legs. He ran his hand down Shi's side, caressing his side and brushed his hand over the needy member. Shi let out a gasp and turned his head to the side. He ran his fingers over the length. He was being teased now.

"Zhao...please...don't tease..." Zhao looked at his brother and tilted his head.

"Why not?" Shi threw him a death glare. Zhao didn't obey the silent order he had been given and continued on. He ran his lips down the small body under him. Letting his lips touch each muscle on his abdomen until his lips met the hardened member. Shi sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. Zhao leaned down and ran his tongue over the head making his older brother whimper a little.

Every little sound Ziyuan made was beautiful. It made Zishang want so much more. And that's what he did. He asked for more.

"Do you have any oil?" Sima Shi lifted up onto his elbows and looked at his younger brother.

"Pardon?"

"Oil. Do you have any?" Sima Shi looked to the side and blushes a little.

"It's in the nightstand..." Sima Zhao sat up and went over to the nightstand and opened it up. He moved a few things aside until he found a glass bottle of oil in the far back with cloth wrapped around it. He unfolded the cloth and took the cap off of the bottle and covered his fingers with oil and put the cap back on setting the bottle aside. Zhao spread Shi's legs and presses his fingers against his brother's opening.

Sima Shi looked to the side then closed his eyes and sighed, "Go ahead." Zhao nodded and slipped one finger in. Ziyuan clenched his eyes a little at the feeling of being entered. His muscles tightened around the finger.

"Relax... It's ok, Ziyuan..." Shi looked up at Zhao.

"I'm f-fine... I can handle this pain... Because it feels good..."

"And this is only the first finger." Zhao slid in a second finger and felt the muscles tighten around his fingers more and then they relaxed a little. He slid his fingers back and forth slowly.

Shi closed his eyes again and tried to relax more. The new feeling of Zhao's fingers inside him was painful but also pleasuring. He felt the third finger being slid in a little easier than the others and being slid in and out slowly and then pulled out. Sima Shi lifted his head to look at his brother who grabbed the oil and put oil in his hand and rubbed it all over his member before finally putting the oil back.

Zhao leaned over Shi and kissed his lips. Shi kisses back and pulled away and turned his head to the side.

"Are you ready?" Zhao asked while examining the calm and collected face under his. Shi nodded his head and took a deep breath in. Zhao positioned himself at the opening. The oil on his cock and Shi's opening made him slip the head in with ease. Sima Shi let out a small groan and wrapped his arms around the neck above him. Sima Zhao slid in further until his entire shaft was in.

Shi's muscles around his member was enough to make him want to come, but he held back from doing so. He wanted to make sure his brother felt all of the pleasure he had desired.

Zhao waited until Shi was relaxed until he moved again. He slid out to the head and then pushed himself back in. Zhao kept his eyes on his brother. His brother was really calm and kept his mouth shut, but his face was red.

"Ziyuan...? Are you ok...? Do you want me to stop-" Shi shot Zhao a look and then he looked away again.

"Please, Zhao... Don't stop..." Zhao's face grew a little more red and then he leaned his mouth down next to Shi's ear and started to whisper.

"Yes, my Lord... I will do everything and anything you ask me to do... I'll make sure I please you the way you want to be pleased and I won't disappoint you..." Ziyuan let out a small moan and turned his head so his mouth was next to Zishang's ear.

"Then I order you to fuck me... I want you to hear your name slip through my lips... I only want you to hear my moans and cries... I've been waiting for so long for this to happen... It is wrong of me to wish to do such deeds with my brother but I am willing to face the consequences if I can feel you inside me at least once...I don't want you to hold back..." Zhao turned his head understanding the order and nipped at Shi's neck.

"Yes, my Lord..." Zhao pulled back and slammed into Shi. The moan that escaped from his brother made him moan back a little. He felt the muscles clench his cock and try to relax again but Zhao paid no attention and set a steady pace. He rocked and ground his hips into the smaller body below him while being rewarded with moans and his name a few times.

Shi wrapped his legs around his younger brother and tried to rock his hips in time with his brother. He was beginning to pant and a tingling feeling build up in his lower abdomen. He moaned as his brother's was slightly painful but pleasurable at the same time.

"Z-Zishang... Ah..." The small cries and whimpers made Zhao shiver a little and let out small moans here and there. He thrust in hard into his older brother and slowed down when Shi let out a loud moan. "Ahh!"

Zhao knew he had found the sweet spot. He slid out and thrust back into the same spot and received the same reaction. The younger brother smiled a little and focused each thrust on that spot as sharp bursts of pleasure ran through Shi's body each time Zhao hit that spot.

"Z-zishang... I'm... Getting... Ah..." Zhao lifted his abdomen a little.

"I love you... Ziyuan... Mmm..." Zhao wrapped his hand around Shi's cock and started to pump the member which was wet from pre-cum spilling out. His grip was tight and he rubbed his thumb over the slit, stroked and pumped at the same speed as his thrusts. Shi trembled a little and dug his nails into Zhao's back. Zhao hissed a little but the pleasure made up for the pain. Zhao was close to his end, but held back for Shi's sake.

Shi couldn't take it anymore. The thrusting into his prostate, the passionate strokes, his brother panting on his neck and listening to the small moans from his younger brother and the intense pleasure build up down low. He rocked his hips and ground into his brother.

"Ahh... A-ah... Z-Zishang!" Shi moaned and thrusted up into his brother's hand and his cum shot onto both his and his brother's chest. Zhao wasn't far behind.

"Ziyuan... Ah..." Shi moaned as he felt his brother's seed fill him. Shi panted heavily and released his grip and his arms fell to the bed. He looked up at Zhao.

Zhao was panting hard and had his eyes on his brother the entire time. He watched the beautiful expressions he had never seen before while he was fucking Ziyuan.

Zhao pulled himself out of Shi and collapsed onto the bed beside Shi. Shi turned his head and looked at Zhao. A small smile was on his face and he lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the hair damp with sweat. Zhao closes his eyes and took deep breaths in slowly and slowly let them out.

It had all felt too good to be true.

"Thank you... Zishang..." Shi whispered softly and kisses his brother's forehead. Zhao smiled a little. It had all happened so fast, but what seemed like seconds was minutes. Many minutes of love between the two that had bonded them together quickly.

After Shi caught his breath, he curled up close to Zhao and nuzzles into him. Zhao wrapped his arms around his brother after pulling the covers up over them.

"I love you..." Zhao whispered to his brother who was starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too... Zishang..." Zhao tucked Shi's head under his own. Neither of them wanted to leave the embrace of the other. The love they now shared. Zhao understood. And he did want to make his brother happy and he knew he did. It was amazing how fast a small flame could grow into a strong fire that burned between the two. "Zishang...?"

"Yes, Ziyuan...?" Shi lifted his head and looked at his younger brother. He kissed the soft lips once more and pulled back, looking into his brother's eyes.

"Thank you so much... You're the best brother anybody could ask for..."

"I'm glad I could make you happy..." Shi smiled a little.

"You've always made me happy... Ever since the day you were born..."

A/N: well that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave comments tell me how I did! If you want more Shi x Zhao just ask! I'll make sure I get on that right away (since I don't have much stuff going on this summer and I'm going to be SUPER bored). Shi x Zhao is my favorite pairing so if you want more just ask ;). I'd be glad to whip another story out for you guys. I'm going to go to bed now :P


End file.
